Beauty and the Ferret
by Miss Autumn 17
Summary: What happens when your world is flipped upside down? When your friends can't accept the real you? When your worse enemy becomes the only one you can trust. **Under Construction**
1. New Life and Old Friends

Disclaimer- I do not own HARRY POTTER and CO.! Or Tootsie Roll- Or Grillz by Nelly or Aeropostale (Wish I did cause I absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE their clothes).

- Miss Autumn :-

**Beauty and the Ferret**

**Chapter 1**

**New Life and Old Friends**

There was a time when she thought she wasn't anything special. There was a time when she didn't know she came from the one of the most powerful pureblood families in England. Hermione Granger is no longer. She is now Hermione Jhiera Zabini. Yes, she is Blaise's twin sister. He knew he had a twin sister, knew she was Griffindor, and that she was Harry Potter's best friend, but he wasn't allowed to tell her. He had to keep it hidden until her 16th birthday, when she would find out that she was adopted and was a pureblood Zabini.

Hermione knows and she is ready to face her friends as one of 'them.' She's owled them over the summer to let them know the news and she hasn't heard from them. She's afraid of their reactions tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. Since she found out that she's a pureblood she has been spending time with all of Blaise's friends and yes that means Draco Malfoy too. Hermione still thinks Draco is a git and tries her hardest not to talk to him or spend anytime with him for that matter. The only problem is, well its tradition in pureblooded families to have their kids in arranged marriages. Well, Hermione's fiancé, is Draco. Hermione is the only one who has a problem with the marriage arrangement and well Draco is ecstatic. Draco's liked Hermione since she punched him in third year.

_**(Hermione's POV)**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's August 31 and tomorrow I get to see Harry and Ron tomorrow. I truly hope they understand that I didn't choose which family I was born into. I hope they listen to me when I tell them that my mum and dad are really spys for the Order. But if I know Ron and Harry like I do, then they won't want anything to do with me. sigh It's not like I knew I was adopted and chose not to tell them, I mean I did owl them as soon as I found out. I told them almost everything. I mean if I told them I had to marry Malferret then they would never talk to me. UGH They are so immature sometimes. Oh I got to go Blaise is going to knock soon. I love this twin stuff. Oh what did I tell you. He's here. I'll write later._

"What do you want Blaise" Hermione yelled.

" Jaheeez sis do you need to yell when you know I'm just right outside the door?" He joked.

" Of course dear brother, What are we doing today? What time is mum and daddy leaving? Is Ferret coming over. I just don't see how you-"

" We are going into town today. They are leaving at 4 and yes Draco is coming with us. Must you insist on calling him ferret. You two will never get along and you won't get out of the marriage just by arguing with him all the time."

"UGH! I just don't want to get married at the age of 17 I mean my -- sorry- our birthday is coming soon and I just know mom and dads want us married on our birthday, I'm just not ready."

"At least you don't have to marry Pansy" Blaise muttered.

" Sorry I forgot" Hermione apologized.

" Come on we need to go say by to mom and dad before they leave for their, what honeymoon are they on now?"

" Just a minute Blaise."

" Fine I'll just head down now."

"Whatever."

Blaise left the room and Hermione locked her diary and but it in her already packed truck. She has been packed for about a week now, just in case Ron or Harry owled her asking if she wanted to go Diagon Alley with them to get their school supplies for the year. No owl came so she just spent time with Blaise and Fer-Draco. Blaise is right I need to stop calling him ferret. At least maybe we can try being civil for today and see how it works out.

_**(Downstairs Blaise's POV)**_

While Hermione was still upstairs putting her stuff away. Blaise started telling his parents that he seriously didn't think that Draco and Hermione would work out.

" But mum its not going to work, she absolutely hates him and he's absolutely head over heels for her"

" Yes, that is a problem dear, well actually no it's not. She will learn to love him just like he's learned to love her."

"MOTHER! You have seen how incredibly stubborn she is, she won't even give him the chance to show his true self. If she doesn't get to know him, how is she going to learn to love him, if she won't even get to know him."

"Didn't she tell you that she was made Head Girl?"

"No, but what does that have to do with the situation."

" You see dear, Draco's head boy and this year Dumbledore has made a special dorm for the Head boy and Head Girl."

"Draco and Hermione are sharing a dorm? Are you insane mother? She would kill him, if he pissed her off bad enough."

"We will see how it goes dear, but I have a feeling your sister is almost downstairs"

"Yes mother"

_**(Hermione's POV)**_

I went downstairs to go say bye to mum and daddy.

"Bye mum, daddy have fun in the Bahamas."

" You make sure Blaise is well-behaved sweetheart."

" Yes daddy I will make sure he is very respectful"

"Oh great" muttered Blaise behind me.  
" Oh kids its almost time for us to go"

"Oh alight"

" We will be back by your birthday so we can have both of your weddings."

" Of course mum but what about my dress, when will I get to pick it out?"

" I'll pick you both up a couple days before your birthday so we can get your dress and Blaise's tuxedo."

"Oh, okay mum."Blaise said.

"We will see you guys in a couple of weeks okay kids."

"Yes mom we will be fine."

"Bye mom, bye dad, love you both see you in a couple of weeks." Blaise and I said at the same time.

After mom and dad left Blaise said he was going to hang around downstairs and wait for Draco to floo in. So I went back upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. I took a quick shower, then I stood in my closet that is about the size of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts and was having trouble trying to decide what to wear.(A/N - any thoughts will be underlined)

"I want to look good for Draco. Crap no I didn't say that."

"_Yes, you did_."

"Who are you?"

"_Your conscience, and you know I'm always right"_

"GRRR I hate you why do you have to torment me now?"

"_Because I'm right and you know it."_

"Whatever, just let me get dressed and bug me later"

"_Can't do that. You see I get to torment you all day long, so either stop talking to your self or Draco and your brother will think you're crazy"_

"Grr whatever"

"AHA! This is perfect"

_**(Authors POV)**_

The perfect outfit that Hermione picked out was a pink baby tee that said "Want a lick" with the Tootsie PopÔ owl licking a Tootsie PopÔ on it, a pair of white capris with pink flip flops. She kept her make-up minimal with some white eye shadow, black eyeliner, some mascara and pink lip gloss. She grabbed a few silver bangles and a pair of pink and silver earrings and left her room to go wait for Draco with Blaise.

_**(Draco's POV)**_

In the house next door to Hermione and Blaise, I was getting ready to spend the day with my best friend and the love of my life. I had just turned on my muggle radio, ever since my dad has been sent to Azkaban, I've been allowed to invest my money into my own interests, like muggle inventions. I'm nothing like that muggle-lover Weasley. I just like the music they listen to. So any way I turn on my muggle radio and one of my favorite songs is on so I start singing along "I might be grilled out nicely OOH in my white tee OOH on South Beach in my wife beat" um okay so I don't know the rest of the song. Oh yes its almost time for me to go over to the Zanbini's. Okay well I'm going to finish getting dressed and then I'm heading over to Hermione's and Blaise's house. I'm going to stop talking to myself now.

_**(Hermione's POV)**_

I went downstairs to wait with Blaise and I found him sleeping on the couch so I went into the kitchen to go get some ice cubes. I quickly snuck back into the living room with the ice cubes. I went around the back of the couch and dumped the ice cubes on Blaise and he still didn't wake up, didn't even flinch. So I went back into the kitchen to get a glass of warm water when the door bell rang. "Great, must be Draco, maybe he will help me mwahhahahaha he." So I went to get the door and guess who was at the door, yes it was Draco. Maybe I should become a seer if I actually believed that gay ass shit.

"Hey Draco, want to help me with something?" I asked excitedly

He gave me a funny look and then said "With what"

"Well, Blaise is asleep and I just dumped ice cubes on him, but he didn't wake up, so help me try to wake him up, he does it to me all the time." I answered.

"Fine, but we are going by my idea."

"Sure sweetheart"Gosh I'm so evil, playing with his head mwahahahaha.

"All right just follow my lead." He replied while looking at me with this odd expression. So we went into the kitchen and got some ketchup and then Draco told me to go get a tampon, so I ran upstairs and got the biggest one I could find.

"Put the ketchup on the tampon, cover it so it drips and then hand it to me after."

So I put the ketchup on the tampon and then I gave it to Draco who signaled to me to follow him into the living room. He goes behind Blaise and puts the tampon on his face and then tickles his nose and hides behind the couch. I hide behind a chair and slowly crawl over to Draco, so I don't get caught. We wait around for a little while and when Blaise doesn't wake up still so we wrote a howler from "Pansy" and we send it to him.

"BLAISE CHRISTOPHER ZANBINI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SLEEP WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND LET HER LEAVE HER BLOODY TAMPON ON YOUR FACE JUST WEEKS BEFORE OUR WEDDING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU INFURIATE ME! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL WE ARE MARRIED. YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY SEX FOR A MONTH. YOU WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW YOU WILL GET IT TEN TIMES WORSE!"

Blaise woke up shocked. He didn't know what was going on and Draco and I just sat behind the couch laughing quietly.

"What the fuck is she on, I haven't fucking had sex with any -- ewww what the -- DRACO LUCIAN MALFOY, you bastard get out here!"

"Blaise" I said standing up" Draco isn't here"

"Oh so your telling me you thought of this by yourself?"

"Why of course dear brother, besides is Draco capable of making himself sound like a girl to make you think it was really Pansy"

"Oh well no"

"Oh so you're not going to kill my fiancé?"

"No I won't"

"Okay Draco you can come out now"

"Hermione you said Draco wasn't here"

"Well, I am entitled to lie right dear brother?"

"Draco get your skinny ass over here, I'm so going to kill you!"Blaise said while taking off after Draco through the house.

I sat down on the couch waiting for the boys to get out their aggressions so we can go into town, I mean I just want to go spend money like any normal rich teenage witch. Finally the boys came back so I can go into town and spend my parents money. Yes, I love spending money. When we got into town I wanted to go shopping at my favorite muggle store that I had my parents open in England because the only have them in the United States, but the boys told me that I my closet was full of clothes and that I possibly couldn't need anymore clothes. I on the other hand had other ideas.

" Blaise if you let me go into AeropostaleÔ for a couple of skirts and a few shirts then I will go into the quidditch stores with you guys instead of the bookstore."

" Fine its a deal but we are going with you to make sure that's all you are getting."

When we got out of AeropostaleÔ I carried three bags and the boys each carried four, I'm good at getting my way. We were walking down the street when all of a sudden I hear an "Oh My God, How could you?", behind us.

-----------------------------------------------

Just going to end it there!

Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated, I want to know what you guys think, what I should do to change it or make it better!


	2. AN Sorry :

Hey Guys!!

Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to upload chapter 4 but as you can see, this unfortunately is not Chapter 4. I was almost done with the chapter when my computer crashed and died and since that happened I lost my will I guess to continue on with the story. Well now I'm back. =D I am in the process of re-vamping the story, fixing some of the mistakes and then continuing on. I hope you all stay patient with me. I am no longer in high school, and my college courses are online, so I should be able to update pretty regularly. My plan is that if I have to disappear for a while again, I will give you plenty of warning. I hope. I would appreciate any thoughts or ideas that you have for the story, and when I get to the sorting I am going to need names… so go ahead throw some out if you want. If you want to e-mail me for anything, it is


End file.
